During and/or after a catastrophe, property owners may worry about the safety of their families as well as the condition of their homes and/or other properties. In situations where the property owner is out of town or away from his home for another reason, he may not know about the condition of his property for several days. Moreover, if the neighborhood is evacuated in anticipation of the catastrophe, the property owner may have no one to give him a report on the condition of his property.
Even if the property owner receives a report from a neighbor, it may be difficult for the neighbor to describe the extent of the damage and the amount of repairs necessary to restore the property.